Technical Field
This invention relates generally to medical connectors through which fluids flow, and in particular, to medical connectors with increased fluid containment.
Description of the Related Art
Systems of connectors, valves, and tubing are routinely used in hospitals and other medical settings for facilitating the transfer of fluids to and from patients. It is often a challenge to keep such systems sterile and to avoid leakage or external residues of fluids (e.g., liquids and/or vapors) when the various components are engaged and disengaged.
In some medical applications, such as certain chemotherapy treatments, the fluids in the tubing and connectors can be harmful if released, even in relatively small amounts, especially after repeated exposures. In order to maintain a barrier against many types of fluid leakage, and to impede the ingress or egress of microbes or debris, connectors have been provided with closures, such as septa, flexible seals, or other impediments, at their mating ends. When a first connector is engaged with a second connector, the closure of one or both connectors is temporarily opened, pierced, or moved to allow fluid to flow between the two connectors. But these connectors may permit undesired fluid release, such as by transfer or vaporization of fluid remnants on the mating ends of the connectors after disconnection. These connectors have other drawbacks and disadvantages.